


Up Bringing

by gay50112



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay50112/pseuds/gay50112
Summary: waverly and nicole had broken up before the summer, what happens when they come back for senior year and have been partnered up for their senior year project?





	Up Bringing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of writting, i hope you like it :)

Chapter one  
It’s been 104 days since I last spoke to Nicole, things didn’t end too greatly, I accused her of falling for Shae and she accused me of having it off with champ, so we decided to call it quits. Tomorrow is the first day of senior year, I’m excited to get back to all my friends, see the new recruits for the cheer squad, and to see Nicole. I can’t deny I’ve missed her we went from speaking every day for hours on end to no speaking at all, so it’s been a strange summer.

I woke up to the sound of pans being banged together down stairs, so I got up and went to have a look what was going on. Of course I find Wynonna smashing two pots together. “Wynonna! Do you know what time it is?! What are you doing?!” “ well baby girl, its 7 am it’s time to get ready for school”, I forgot today was Monday. 

Wynonna dropped me off in the truck and I headed to my first class, health class. I walked into class and I spot my best friend Chrissy at the back of the class. “Hey waves, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m good, I missed you. How are you?”  
“I’m good to waves, but that’s not what I meant, I meant how are you feeling? You know because Nicole’s in this class.”

Shit. I completely forgot. I know yesterday I was looking forward to seeing her, but now i'm not too sure, I don’t think I’m prepared.

Before I had the chance to even see if I could find Nicole, Dr Holliday, or as I call him doc, came through the door. Doc is Wynonna’s on and off again – currently on again boyfriend. Former Dr John Henry professionally known as Dr Holliday had taken the job as the new health teacher before the summer, I had found out that he had taken the job, when he told me at the homestead at dinner one night. “Good morning class, I am Dr Holliday, your knew health class teacher, please call me Doc, Mr Holliday. Today I am going to talk to you about your senior project, which you will be completing over the course of this year.” The whole class groaned.  
“Don’t get too comfortable, as I have already given you partners you will be working with this year.” Another groan from the class. “Champ and chrissy, Xavier and carl…..Waverly and Nicole…” my heart stopped. 

Doc had partnered me up with Nicole, I only had myself to blame really, doc had asked me if I would like to be paired up with Nicole when he heard he had gotten the job, and I must have forgotten to tell him we were no longer together.  
“please find a new seat next to your partners”

“Hey waves, how have you been?” I turned to my left and there she was, Nicole, she looked great, her cute dimples flashing and her new shorter hair style – which she pulling off very beautifully.


End file.
